Perigosa Obsessão
by Luca Lovegood tonks
Summary: Harry Potter carrega as marcas físicas e emocionais do incêndio que tirou a vida de sua esposa e família que destruiu seu mundo ao conhecer ginny fica obcecado por ela mas nem tudo e o que parecer....*br /*


As arvores coloriam-se de verde, as flores desabrochavam ao calor do sol, os pássaros voavam através de um céu sem nuvens.

O mundo estava feliz demais.

Harry potter, o décimo quinto conde de potter virou-se de costas para a vista irritantemente alegre da janela do seu escritório. Olhou sobre a lareira o retrato de sua querida Cho que se fora nas chamas da meia-noite.

Harry ergueu-se com o fim de fechar as cortinas e deixar a sala ás escuras. Mas lembrou-se de sua visita e a deixou-as abertas.a visita era o duque Rony weasley, que era o seu melhor amigo.

Ele tocou na mascara que cobria o lado esquerdo do rosto.

Sua vida acabara na fatal noite do incêndio. Agora só lhe restava espera o coração parasse de bater.

- Milorde,sua graça chegou e o aguada- o mordomo anunciou.

-Mande entrar, pebbles.

-Entrem – pebbles chamou.

O duque sorrio para o mordomo.

Harry encontrou-se com o visitante no meio da sala. Acima da lareira estava enorme retrato de uma mulher.

-Vamos aos negócios?-Harry sugeriu, sentando-se a sua escrivaninha enquanto o duque se acomodava.

- Surpreendo-me ao ver suas cortinas abertas-disse Rony.-eu já começava a pensar que você era um autentico vampiro.

-Abri as cortinas pra você-respondeu Harry-, pois sempre comenta que só me acomodo no escuro.

-Precisa d ma esposa- o duque sugeriu- se morrer sem um herdeiro Tom Riddle herdara tudo.

Que importava a ele que o primo herdasse seu titulo.?, harry refletiu.

- Parei de pensar em ter uma esposa quando Cho morreu- Harry protestou.-Vê como você amola o tempo todo?-ele comentou.

- Isso não aconteceria se você se casasse de novo.

- Nenhuma mulher poderá substituir Cho- harry tocou a mascara do rosto- Além do mais, que mulher consideraria se casar com um homem cheio de cicatrizes?

- Geovana Devon o aceitaria- Ron o informou- ela perguntou por você na ultima vez em que a vi em Londres.

-Passei Geovana para trás a muito tempo já.

-Pelo que se comenta, você largou Geovana em favor de Sarah Pole- disse Rony- por sinal, sabe que o marido de Sarah morreu em waterloo deixando-a milionária? Não vai voltar pra ela ?

-Sabe muito bem que eu já estava de olho em Sarah quando encontrei Cho.

-Vanessa Avon também ficou viúva - comentou rony- ela sempre gostou de você; e adora sua conpahia.

-Vanessa adora a companhia de todo mundo.e ela me admirava quando eu tinha um rosto perfeito. Prefiro morar só do que usar chifres.

-O que faria se uma mulher virtuosa quisesse se casar com você?- rony perguntou.

-Eu me casaria e plantaria uma dúzia de filhos nela- Harry respondeu desejando mudar de assunto.

- Então vá a Londres apreciar a nova safra de mulheres bonitas -rony sugeriu .

- Retirei-me da sociedade da sociedade há quatro anos já.e conclui que uma debutante e exatamente igual a outra debutante.

- Por deus Cho morreu, mas você esta vivo. Acha que ela gostaria de escondido nas sombras?

- Por deus rony vamos falar de outras coisas por favor- pede Harry.

**Escócia **

- lady ginny, faremos muitos lindos bebes juntos.

Ginny riu, um melodioso riso que completou sua expressão doce. Estava acompanhada de conde Dino Thomas que parecia ter surgido de um sonho. O coração dele pertencia a ginny no momento.

- Dino, pare de falar essas coisas- ginny o repreendeu com um sorriso.- sua mãe não apreciaria nada esse comentário.

-E você ginny? Gostaria que eu plantasse filho dentro de suas entranhas?

Ginny ficou escarlate.

-Recuso a continuar esta conversar. Diga ao seu cocheiro que me leve para casa . ta Muriel ficara aborrecida se eu chegar tarde.

Dino ergueu-lhe o que queixo com os dois dedos e disse:

-Ginny, prometo que faremos lindos bebê juntos. Eu te amo.

-Eu também gosto muito de você, mas procure outra mulher para ser sua esposa. Sua mãe jamais aprovaria nossa união.

-Minha mãe aprovara. Afinal você e filha do conde weasley.

-Sou a bastarda do conde, uma bastarda que nunca foi reconhecida como filha – Ginny o corrigiu-o.

- Conde lhe manda um presente todos os anos, ainda que em ato não oficialmente reconhecido.

- Mas eu só apreciaria isso se fosse um ato publico.

Ninguém entendia como era difícil a vida de uma pessoa nascida daquela maneira. Ginny achava que por esse motivo o primo Rony a tratava com tanto carinho. Apenas ele entendia seu sofrimento.

Ultimamente, a tia Muriel falava muito na necessidade de ela encontrar um companheiro.

Mas a palavra, a condição importante era o amor. Receava que a tia a focasse a se unir com um aristocrata rico.Porem Ginny não queria se amante mas sim mãe e esposa.só isso.

- Onde esteve esse tempo todo minha lady ?-Dino perguntou.

Que pena ter nascido bastarda. Teria gostado muito de ser esposa de Dino.

-Não quer me da um beijo?-e lhe perguntou

-Meus beijos pertencem apenas ao homem com quem vou casar.

-Mas um beijo não faria diferencia nenhuma na sua vida.

- Sim faria muito. Em especial sendo eu bastarda. Não seria pintada com os mesmos pinceis de uma mulher honrada

- Muito bem princesa-Dino chamou o cocheiro e ordenou que ele levasse Ginny para casa.

Em quanto subia as escadas da casa da tia ela ouviu a conversa da tia com um homem.

Curiosa, encostou o ouvido na parede.

- Quer conquistar a afeição de minha protegida, conde Malfoy-tia Muriel ia dizendo.

-Com aqueles cabelos ruivos da cor sangue de reflexos de cobre, e olhos cor de mel. a lady Ginny e uma beleza única –disse Malfoy –infelizmente e uma bastarda e jamais seria aceita nas melhores famílias.

-Minha sobrinha se casara com um rebento mais jovem de uma família ou será amante devotada do primogênito-Muriel respondeu.

-Não permita deus que se perca tanto dinheiro. A beleza dela pode nos render uma fortuna.

Ginny ficou confusa. como poderia ela, sem dote, trazer fortuna?

-Como deve saber- Malfoy disse- trabalho com escravos de alta qualidade. No primeiro instante em que vi lady Ginny, decidi adquiri-la. Não para o meu prazer,claro. Tenho um escravo com o mesmo tom de pele. Se ele e a senhorita se unirem, os filhos terão a mesma cor de pele, aliais alcança os mais altos preços de quinze ou vinte anos.

Chocada com o que ouvira, Ginny ficou revoltada e ao mesmo tempo assustada.

Sua tia não disse nada.

-Lady Ginny vivera em relativo luxo- Malfoy prosseguiu- Aposto que ela gostara do meu reprodutor. E um homem forte, sua semente é possante, e já produziu dúzias de bebês nos últimos dois anos. e terá a princesa como única mulher ate ela engravidar.

-Não me sino...

-E lhe darei cinqüenta mil rubros pela moça e dez por cento do lucro por cada bebê vendido.

-quer levá-la esta noite mesmo?-Muriel perguntou.

Ginny não podia acreditar naquilo. A tia estava vendendo para ser escrava sexual, uma fêmea reprodutora de bebês para serem vendidos.

-Não diga nada que a possa assustar. Entendeu?-Malfoy preveniu-a-ficarei na escócia mais um méis. Convidarei você e sua sobrinha para jantarem comigo uma noite e direi que sei de m homem que deseja muito conhece-la. E assim levarei comigo uma lady calma e feliz.

-Quando será isso...

-Você assinara um documento de venda da lady. Eu lhe darei vinte mil de rublos e pagarei o restante no dia em que eu a levar embora.

--E sobre os dez por cento de lucro...

Ginny foi ao seu quarto. Chorava e suas pernas tremiam.

Deveria pedir ajuda a Dino que a ajudasse? Não.

O que precisava mesmo era sair da escócia.

O primo Rony a protegeria.

**Londres** seis semanas depois.

Ginny chegou na Inglaterra, na casa que seu primo herdara.

O mordomo abriu-lhe a porta.

-Em que posso ajudá-la?

-Preciso falar com Rony Waesley- Ginny respondeu- Ele estar?

-Procura emprego?

-Não-ela quis entrar, mas o mordomo tentou impedi-la. Ginny forçou a entrada.

-A senhora esta invadindo uma propriedade particular. Posso chamar as autoridades se não se retirar imediatamente.

-Por favor anuncie a sua graça que e lady Ginny.

-Lady?

Ginny tirou a charpe preta que envolvia sua cabeça e surgiu uma cabeleira ruiva de chamar atenção de qualquer um.

-Rony!- ela gritou.

-O que estar acontecendo, bottoms?-alguém perguntou.

- Diga a seu empregado que me solte.

-Prima Ginny?

Ginny atirou-se nos braços de Rony.

-Prepare um quarto e um banho quente para ela-o duque waesley disse ao mordomo-depois sirva-lhe uma refeição completa em meu escritório.

-Proteja-me de tia Muriel-suplicou Ginny

-Tia Muriel esta aqui com você ?

-Não fugir da casa dela.

- Atravessou a pais sozinha?

- Vesti-me de viúva para que ninguém me reconhecesse.mas tia Muriel vira atrás de mim.você precisa me esconder.

- Prometo protege-la- disse Rony

Ele conduziu ao quarto e lhe sérvio um pouco de vodca.

- Cadê sua esposa Rony?

- Ah! Hermione esta pra casa da mãe dela com o bebe ele se chama Hugo- respondeu Rony.

-Parabéns primo .

-Toma beba-ordenou-vai se senti melhor.

-Preciso de um marido, Rony.pode me arranjar um?

- Antes conte-me tudo.Depois falaremos sobre o marido.

-Malfoy persuadiu Muriel a me vender para ele. O conde tem um escravo com a minha cor de pele e quer nos juntar como animais para produzir crianças.

-Santo deus, lamento não ter trazido você comigo quando estive la. Esta segura agora meus irmãos também protegeremos você.Espere ate eu lhes contar que houve...

-Não conte nada a ninguém morrerei de vergonha.

-Não deve ser você que deve ter vergonha,Ginny mas guardaremos segredo por enquanto

-Não me sentirei segura ate esta casada e grávida. Pode encontrar um marido pra mim?

Rony sorrio como se Ginny ainda fosse aquela garotinha que brincava com.ele.

-Quando se sentir melhor, eu e Hermione a levaremos para as reuniões sociais onde você mesma encontrara um marido.

-Preciso de um marido agora –ela insistia.- Muriel e Malfoy virão atrás de mim na certa.

-Conheço um conde que precisa de uma esposa, mas ele tem a metade do rosto desfigurado por causa de um incêndio.

-Cicatrizes não me assustam. Eu me casarei com esse conde se ele me quiser.

-Milorde?

Harry virou-se ao som da voz do mordomo. A sala, com as cortinas fechadas, estava escura. As chamas da lareira no meio da sala não iluminavam as extremidades do ambiente.

-Sim, Pebbles?

-O duque Weasley pede uma entrevista.

-Traga-o aqui.

-Entre, vossa graça-Pebbles gritou.

- Você de novo Rony-disse Harry rindo.

-Não esperava me ver tão cedo, certo?

-Espero que não traga más noticias- disse Harry- Não perdemos dinheiro em nossas especulações de mercado, perdemos?

-Nosso patrimônio esta aumentando a cada dia – Rony garantiu- Preciso de sua ajuda em um assunto pessoal.

Harry surpreendeu-se. Sua vida pessoal terminara com o incêndio havia quatro anos já. Como poderia ajudar alguém se não conseguia ajudar a si mesmo? Mas respondeu:

-Eu o ajudarei claro, mas dentro de meu poder.

-Lady Ginny Weasley, minha prima, chegou recentemente da escócia. Precisa de um marido, e uma vez que precisa de um herdeiro...

-Não.

-Juro que não a nada de errado com ela – o duque continuou rindo devido à rápida resposta negativa. - Toda escócia considera Ginny a mulher mas bonita do mundo.

-E por que uma mulher assim tão linda se casaria comigo? Esta grávida?

- Minha prima e uma mulher virtuosa-Rony respondeu num tom ofendido, e estava com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Beleza e virtude misturadas numa única mulher? É verdade que isso existe? É possível?

-Ginny tem vivido com minha mãe desde a morte de seus pais. Ela fugiu de uma situação embaraçosa e aportou em minha casa.

-Atravessou o país sozinha?- Harry perguntou bastante surpreso. - que tipo de situação foi essa?

Se ela não estava grávida, o que poderia ser tão serio? Teria desapontado pelo fato de a tia não ter lhe dado um aumento de mesada?

-Qualquer que seja o motivo, minha reposta continua sedo não- Harry respondeu.

-Todo o homem deseja um herdeiro para continuar com seu nome e torna-lo imortal.

-Morri há quatro anos atrás- disse Harry – e já me acostumei com a mortalidade.

-Sua perda foi imensa-Rony compadeceu-se dele-mas, falar com Ginny não lhe fará mal algum.

-Como um favor a você, falarei com ela. Traga-há aqui em duas semanas.

-Não será necessário. Ginny esta aqui esperando no saguão.

-Então falarei com a moça. Mas sozinho.

Ainda usando um gorro, uma mulher mignon entrou na biblioteca e parou, quando não viu ninguém. Fez um movimento brusco o gorro caiu de sua cabeça. uma cabeleira ruiva caiu-lhe pelas costas e chamou a atenção de Harry.

-Milorde!- Ginny disse finalmente, ao divisar o vulto de um homem.

Harry gostou da voz dela sexy, sedutora como uma bisa antes da tempestade.

-Vá para perto da lareira – ele ordenou.- Quero ver seu rosto.

Ginny obedeceu. Caminhou com graça parecia com movimentos felinos.

Harry encantou-se. Teve curiosidade em saber qual a cor dos olhos dela. Quase podia ver aqueles cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre um travesseiro.Tratava-se de uma mulher capaz de esquentar o sangue de qualquer homem, por mais frio que fosse.

-Milorde deseja falar comigo?- ela perguntou.

-Esta grávida ?

-Sou uma mulher virtuosa.

-Desculpe- me se a ofendi. Mas, por que precisa de um marido ?

-Isso não e da sua conta.- deu uma resposta insolente.

-Você não esta em condição de ser impertinente – Harry falou.

- Desculpe-me – Ginny pediu a contra gosto.

-Fale-me sobre sua vida- ele pediu.

-sou a única filha do lorde Neil e Molly Weasley...

- Não e isso que desejo saber.

- Então o que quer saber?

-Algo pessoal de você.

-detesto natal, detesto que tente me contrariar e detesto falar com alguém sem olhar nos olhos. Mostre-me sua face.

Percebendo o movimento na sala. Sabia que o homem ficara deformado num incêndio e por isso escondia o rosto. Ele precisava então tomar cuidado para não mostra o surpresa ou asco ao vê-lo do contrario estaria tudo perdido.

Sentiu seu coração dispara ao som do homem caminhando para perto dela logo pode sentir o delicioso cheiro cítrico que emanava dele e percebeu que ele era muito alto.

-lady?

-sua altura me assustou.

-que idade tem você?- Harry lhe perguntou.

-vinte e você?

-trinta... Por que detesta o natal?

- Faz-me sentir só.

-Uma linda jovem como você deveria celebra o natal com a família e admiradores.

- meu pai matou a minha mãe no dia do natal, depois se suicidou. E fui mora com tia Muriel.- Ginny falou com pesar.

-Seu pai regulava bem da cabeça?

-Meu pai matou minha mãe por minha causa- Ginny confessou- sou filha bastada do conde weasley que era irmão dele e se suicidou pra se livra da cadeia.

-E?

- Quero que conheça meu passado antes de casar comigo, mas gostaria de pergunta se isso ira fazer a diferença para você? –perguntou apreensiva.

-Não, me conte agora do que gosta?

-Adoro corre e jogar bola amo frutas azedas como o pêssego e a uva e adoro bebes.

-Que tal a vista de cicatrizes horripilantes?

Ele não obteve resposta.

-Tem algo mais a me dizer?-Harry lhe perguntou.

-Sim detesto pessoas que vivem da sua alto piedade.

-Ah, um mulher atrevida.

-Gosta de mulheres atrevidas.-Ginny perguntou desafiadoramente.

-Detesto-as imensamente.

Silencio. Ginny se censurou-se mentalmente tinha que segurar a sua língua se não só se daria mal.

-Como posso saber o que terei?-ele perguntou.

-Não entendi sua pergunta, milorde

-seu rosto e perfeito. Mas, o que esconde por debaixo dessas camadas de roupa?

Sem dizer uma palavra, Ginny deixou seu casaco cair no chão.Depois desabotoou o vestido ate a cintura e empurrou um lado para baixo e empurrou um lado para baixo, desnudado um ombro de alabastro.

-pare. O que esta fazendo, princesa?-Ele parecia se divertir.

-estou lhe mostrando o que será seu- o rosto dela pegava fogo.

O vulto escuro aproximou-se e Ginny deparou com um homem usando uma mascara de um lado apenas da face. Tinha traços atraentes olhos verdes lindos, lábios sexuais e nariz bem feito.

Ginny logo percebeu que os olhos verdes dele a devorava e pareceram querer cativa-la. O homem tocou-lhe o ombro numa caricia.

- Cubra-se- ordenou,com voz rouca- ficou com medo do meu rosto?

-Não, fiquei com medo de que me rejeitasse.

-Nunca poderei ama-la.

-Bem melhor o amor só traz dor e sofrimento- Ginny falou com o um peso no coração mas era a verdade no caso de seus pais só troce dor e morte.

-Pode ficar aqui- ele disse, o que surpreendeu Ginny.-mais tarde decidiremos se sua estada e permanente ou não proposta aceitável?

Ginny sorrio pela primeira vez na vida se sentiu segura

Harry beijou-lhe a mão.seus lábios estavam quentes e a fizeram tremer de excitação.

-Não gosta que meus lábios a toquem.

-nunca beijei um homem.- falou envergonhada.

-Nenhum rapaz nunca lhe roubou beijo?

-Não- respondeu ainda mas vermelha.

-Diga a seu primo e a meu empregado para atende-la- Harry disse, despedindo-se dela.Ela era atrevida demais, linda demais.Ele necessitava de distancia, ou seu corpo o trairia.

O duque weasley voltou a biblioteca seguido do mordomo.

-Que passar a noite aqui ?- Harry perguntou a Rony.

-Lamento mas Mione esta me esperando já deve ter chegado com Hugo e eu estou louco de saudades- respondeu Rony.

-Lady Ginny ficará- Harry dirigiu-se ao mordomo- Leve-a ao quarto de hospedes e mande pig ajuda-la a se instalar.V á com ele Ginny por certo deve estar cansada da viagem.

-Obrigada, milorde.-Ginny agradeceu.E depois, dirigido-se a Rony- Primo, obrigada pela ajuda.

-Você ficara segura com Harry logo estarei de volta.

Ginny seguiu o mordomo ate um quarto enorme, um cômodo claro e bem arejado,cheirando a flores, cheio de janelas que davam para o jardim. Uma cama enorme de quatro colunas na parede oposta da janela.E a direita uma lareira.

-Esta porta se comunica com o quê?

- Com o quarto de vossa senhoria.

-Eu não deveria ocupar o quarto destinado a condessa- disse Ginny corada ate a raiz do cabelo.

-Se a colocamos aqui não haverá necessidade de a trocamos de lugar mais tarde.

Pela resposta do mordomo ele achava que ela ficaria lá permanentemente.

-Quer que eu lhe traga um bule de chá?

-Não, obrigado senhor...

-Apenas- pebbles, madame.

- Obrigada Apenas- Pebbles.

Ginny se sentiu relaxada aos poucos da pressão que a perseguira havia dos meses já. Olhou para o jardim pela janela. Depois, despiu-se entrou embaixo da cobertas.

Ríspido e rude e pó que o conde parecia embora bondoso fosse um enigma, como poderia conquistá-lo não tinha experiência em flertes, nunca tivera que conquista um admirador pos os homem sempre se sentiram atraídos por ela.

Talvez fosse melhor agir com naturalidade.

Ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Horas depois, acordou ao som do canto dão pássaros.

Havia uma garota no quarto e perguntou:

-Quem e você?

-Sou Pig madame sua criada de quarto tomei a liberdade de escolher este vestido vermelho, mas se quiser outro e só me avisar-respondeu pig.

Pela primeira vez reparou no vestido vermelho que Rony compara pra ela ele era justo na cintura e nos seios e a saia em forma de sino.

-não este e perfeito. Mas me fale do conde.

-o conde e um homem muito bom ajudava muitas pessoas, mas quando ele se casou tudo mudou a finada condessa era muito exigente e achava que nada estava bom ele mesmo assim fazia todas as vontades ai ela ficou grávida e estranha, quando ela ficou com sete meses ficou muito feliz como nunca havia ficado duas semanas depois ocorreu o incêndio e ela morreu...

-Que horror- Ginny falou

-Mas agora achamos que deus a enviou para encher essa casa de amor e alegria...

-Milagres acontecem todos os dias.

-A senhora não precisa de milagre. O amor curara o que perturba.

Mas como cura-lo se ela mesma estava muito machucada ainda com a historia de sues pais a vida era uma caixinha de supressa

Mas tarde já pronta Ginny desceu as escadas e no sopé encontrou um lacaio que a conduziu a sala de jantar. O conde se encontrava sozinho, e olhava para as chamas da lareira enquanto a aguardava.

-milorde?

Harry virou-se ao som da sua voz. seu olhar foi do rosto dela para os seios e depois para a cintura.

-Você esta linda!-exclamou e atravessou a sala na direção de Ginny.

-obrigada.

A sala de jantar tinha um teto entalhado e chão de ébano dois lustres de cristal iluminavam uma mesa de mogno, de comprimento. Na parede oposta ao aparador havia uma lareira de mármore branco com tapetes vermelhos de ambos os lados. Acima estava o retrato de uma mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos puxados.

Harry a fez sentar num estremo oposto da mesa.

-Espero que tenha descansado bem-ele disse encanto o mordomo servia o vinho.

-A cama era muito confortável obrigado.

-Que bom que tenha aproveitado.

Ginny achou que estava muito longe do conde. E foi se sentar perto dele a direita naquele lado, o rosto do conde não estava desfigurado.

-Quis me sentar aqui perto-ela se explicou.

O mordomo serviu, mas vinho.

-Obrigada Apenas-Pebbles.

-Como o chamou?-Harry sorriu.

-Sr. Apenas- Pebbles.E o nome dele,não é?

-Sim, esse e seu nome. Você sempre consegue o que deseja ?

-Você acha que eu sou mimada você esta muito enganado..

-Imaginei- harry falou.

-Pois esta muito enganado na minha vida nunca ouve tempo pra mimo-falou rispidamente.

- Por que deveria acredita em você – perguntou Harry presunçoso.

-Por que enquanto você estava agradando sua esposinha esnobe, eu estava sendo escrava da minha tia lavando, cozinhando, limpando para não morre de fome por que se eu não fizesse do jeito que ela queria passava horas sem comer..- logo que falou se arrependeu não queria que ele ficasse com pena dela ou com raiva do que ela havia falado da esposa dele.

Harry se se levantou abruptamente e disse:

-Eu gostaria que me deixasse sozinho agora-assim dizendo, ele saiu da sala.

Levantou-se agradeceu aos empregados e se retirou. De cabeça alta o conde era esquisito e a irritava as autoras, mas tinha algo nele que a fazia querer ficar e descobrir buscar...

E foi com esse pensamento que dormiu

O conde passeava pelo quarto como uma fera enjaulada que direito essa atrevida tinha de invadir a sua vida, chamado sua cho de esnobe... Ah esnobe e ela com seu sorriso, seus olhos cor de mel seu perfume floral que alias estava em todos os lugares...se ela tivesse opção jamais o escolheria como marido alguém como ele, um mostro.

Foi ate a porta de comunicação dos quartos. Olhou naquela direção por um longo tempo antes de tira a mascara. Queria vela em toda sua beleza antes que ela desaparecesse de sua vida para sempre.

Harry abriu a porta de comunicação e entrou no quanto e depois aproximou-se da cama.

Ginny ainda era, mas bonita dormindo.Seus cabelos vermelhos espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro e os lábios rosados estavam ligeiramente abertos.

Harry teve uma sensação de culpa e pena dela, esnobara seu sofrimento na casa da tia por isso ela chamava Cho de esnobe, mas como ela tinha coragem de falar de alguém que nem conhecia. A ainda amava Cho e sempre amaria.

Harry abaixou-se para cobri-la melhor. Um seio escapara da camisola. ele percorreu-a então com o olhar ate a cintura estreita e a curva dos quadris. O fino tecido expunha a imaculada nudez.

Uma coisa grande e escamosa cresceu dentro dele e agarrou no seu estomago tocando-lhe a alma.

Um desejo forte tomou conta do conde. Um desejo de segura o mamilo entre os lábios beijando-o, sugando-o, lambendo-o. Queria acordá-la com um insistente tremor entre as coxas delicadas. queria enterra-se fundo na maciez daquela umidade.

Fugindo da tentação, Harry saiu do quarto na mesma rapidez que entrara. e decidiu esperar mais alguns dias para manda-la de volta a Londres.


End file.
